


asagiri gen's ideal type

by sengen



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sengen/pseuds/sengen





	asagiri gen's ideal type

The Kingdom of Science seemed rather peaceful without Senku ordering them to do tedious tasks (not that they would have it in any other way). As what they've been told, he and Chrome are on their merry journey to gather rocks and minerals needed for another work of science. It wouldn't be much of a crime to enjoy and have fun while there isn't much to do. 

"Well, you all look so bored here. Fancy some games? I know an interesting one." While most of the villagers are gathered by the pit fire, Gen appeared holding a what would seem an equipment from Senku's laboratory: a glass bottle. "Gen, isn't that a thing from Senku's laboratory? What are we going to do with that?" 

"Mhm, it is indeed one of Senku's apparatuses. We're gonna use it to have some fun." Gen stated, "We're not gonna damage it or anything. Nothing to worry about, Kohaku." 

_"Appa... what?"_ Kohaku whispered to herself as she gets a hold of Ruri's hair, who's just next to her, and gently played with it. 

"So how do we play it?" Ruri looked interested. 

"It's simple. Someone's gonna spin this bottle and once its neck points at someone, that person gets to choose whether to truthfully answer a question or do something he'd be ordered by the players to do. Maybe something embarrassing? It depends, and no one's allowed to refuse to it. Sounds fun to you?"

Gen then ordered everyone to form a circle and settle down the ground. He placed the bottle at the center of the circle as a game of truth and dare began. 

"Looks like it pointed at you first, Gen! So, truth or dare?" Ukyo, who spun the bottle, asked Gen. Everybody was attentive as Gen thought on what to pick. Magma was already formulating something really embarrassing he'd order Gen to do. "I guess I'll start off with the easy one, truth."

"Tell us your ideal type, Gen!" Suika blurted out with enthusiasm like she'd been wanting to know it for a long time now. Everybody went silent, even Gen. "Y-you don't have to answer that if you d-dont want to-" "It's okay, Suika. I shouldn't be refusing to it, should I?" Gen assured Suika. He looked contemplative for some seconds, then smiled. 

"Hmm.. I guess my ideal type is someone who's straight-forward and set on their goals?" Gen chuckled. He laid back on the log behind him and stared at the night sky. "Someone who stands by what they believe. Someone who may come off as arrogant and manipulative, but beneath those flaws truly lie a genuinely selfless and kind heart. Someone who never lets their confidence cloud their judgement. Someone who's highly logic-"

"You all look like you're really having fun there, huh?"

"Senku!!" 

Gen, who's lost in his thoughts, regained awareness. He's baffled by his own self losing grip just like that when never in his whole life did he ever let his guard down. 

"Gen's telling us his ideal type!" Suika exclaimed. Senku laughed in somewhat a mocking manner, "That seems really interesting, isn't it?." Senku drawled as he and Chrome made their way to the laboratory. 

"Hey, Gen. Is your ideal type also averse to the idea of romance? Seems like it is." 


End file.
